The Annual Hero Party!
by sonymagic2
Summary: The Teen Titans get invited to the Annual Hero Party and get to meet all the greatest heroes of all time but is it what they all expected it to be like? A great laugh so RR please.
1. Yeah! We’re going to a big boys party!

I don't own the Teen Titans or any Marvel comic characters.

I found this story on my PC and decided to put it on fan fiction. I hope you like it, I found it quiet funny when I saw it. I think I wrote this when the first series came out but I'm not that sure. Review please and tell me what you think. I can take flames so go for it!

"guess what?" Robin said as he leaped over the back of the sofa, only to land in the middle of Cyborg and Beastboy who were battling it out on the game station.

"your going to leave us alone till I finish kicking Beastboy ass?" Cyborg said while rapidly tapping on the control.

"that's what you think!" Beastboy said just before the game over screen came up.

"now I have you full attention," Cyborg said rubbing it in as Beastboy lowered his head in defeat.

"well, we're going to a party!" Robin said happily as Starfire poked her head from the kitchen.

"a party?" she said excitedly.

"nothing can make this day worse," Beastboy said.

"dude, Party!" Cyborg said bring Beastboy out of his losing state.

"party? I'm the party animal!" He said happily while turning into a gorilla and then a dog. 

"just got the hero invitation this morning for the annual hero party," Robin said holding up the blue card.

"hero party? As in, with the Justice League?" Raven said sounding down about it.

"and everyone else! There's going to be Captain America, the Invisible man the X-men…" Robin started.

"X-men?" Beastboy said happily. "I've always wanted to meet Wolverine. He's like my hero," Beastboy said with a dreamy look in his eyes as the rest of the Teen Titans eyed him.

"yeah but they all know our age which means I'll be at the kiddie table again," Raven said as everyone suddenly turned to her.

"you've been before?" Robin asked shocked. "I haven't even been to one of those party's and I use to be a sidekick to… I mean a acetous, with Batman," he moaned.

"they invited me before I joined the Titans. They thought I was 19 at first till I got there and someone kindly pointed out that I was a lot younger," Raven said looking annoyedas everyone looked at her in amazement. "I matured quickly."

"well it's only polite that we go. I'm sure they'll treat us as adults," Robin said. "we're are all old enough to be seen as adults now anyway."

"yeah, but not old enough to drink," Raven moaned under her breath.

"this will be glorious!" I will be able to convert words with some of the finest hero's and meet new people!" Starfire said flying.

"you'll see the worlds largest gathering of half naked men and women who think that wearing spandex looks sexy," Raven said mellow toned.

"and what you wear is no reviling?" Beastboy said with a smile on his face.

"I have a cape which I keep myself well hidden behind… why are you looking at me?" Raven said eyeing Beastboy as his smile dropped.

"so then we're going?" Cyborg said. "booya!"

"Tomorrow at five!" Robin said as everyone smiled but Raven. 


	2. The Adventures of Fatboy!

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the Marvel characters in this story but Fatboy! The Fat Wonder! He's all mine!

Here's the next chapter of my odd party story. Hope you like this chapter. I found it quiet funny. Review if you like it or not! I can only improve if I know what's there to improve on.

They all walked in to see hundreds of armour, spandex wearing, some even out of this world, super heroes.

"do we really have to be here?" Raven moaned as her last defence to try and go.

"yes, it's only respectful so everyone's on there best behaviour!" Robin said. "that means no annoying Cyborg or Raven Beastboy, no scaring any of the small heroes Raven and no killer hugs Starfire," Robin said as everyone nodded but Raven. "Raven?" Robin insisted.

"ah, okay," Raven said folding her arms just before a giant of a man ran up to them.

"I am Thor! He said in a deep voice while razing his mighty hammer.

"of course you are," Raven said not really that interested or concerned.

"this is going to be one of those day's," Robin said slapping his forehead as Thor looked at Raven with a upset face as he walked of.

The Titans all split up as Robin began to hope that nothing bad would happen today.  
Beastboy ran strait to Superman who was talking to Spiderman at the time. He eyed Superman for a while before speaking.

"Is it true?" Beastboy asked as Superman looked down at him in shock.

"is what true?" Superman asked not to sure what he was on about.

"you know?" Beastboy said then whispered, "that your really Clark Kent?"

"err… how did you…?" Superman started. 

"so that's your great disguise then? You take of a pair of nerd specks and then no one can tell who you are?" Beastboy asked as Superman eyed him.

"yeah, pretty much but there not nerd specks," Superman said in his defence.  
"sure there not, and Fatboy is the greatest hero the world has ever seen," Beastboy argued.

"with my trust knife and folk! I will take a bit out of crime!" Fatboy said leaping over a chair in all his fatness.

"right," Beastboy and Superman said after a short pause of just staring at the small fat boy who stood with a knife and folk at the ready.

Over with Robin, he had finely found what he was looking for, well rather, he found who he was looking for. Batman was stood in a corner near a table minding his own business as heroes tried not to make eye contact with the dark creature of the night.  
"so-," Robin said standing next to the dark night detective who was Batman. "did you get a new sidekick when I left?" Robin said edging towards Batman hopping that he was being missed by the old Bat.

"err… well yes," Batman said as Robin's eyes opened in shock.

"say what?" Robin said thinking that he miss heard.

"I got a new sidekick, in fact, he became my new sidekick the same way you did," Batman said happily.

"they proved them self's to be a great hero?" Robin said thinking that Batman may have found a better apprentice than he was.

Suddenly, a fat boy in a white suit and red cape leaper over a table full of food and landed next to Batman with a knife and folk in his hand, "I am Fatboy! And with my trusty knife and folk, I will take a bit out of crime!" he said as Robin stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"he found my secret bat cave as he…" Batman gave a uncomfortable pause, "tried to eat the grandfather clock because he thought in was lickerish."

"mmm! Lickerish," Fatboy said smiling happily in a dreamy way.

"you have got to be kidding," Robin said as Batman stood next to him thinking 'I wish I was.'

Both hero's stood watching Fatboy as he gobbled food down while over at one of the tables, Starfire was talking to some of her fell female friends. Wonder women was introducing her to Catwomen, Electra, Batgirl and Hawkgirl.

"…and this is Hawkgirl, "Wounder women finished.

"so, you are a half bird and half women am I right?" Starfire asked confused.

"yes!" said Hawkgirl looking please.

"well… do you also leave those small white marks all over the statues like the other birds do?" Starfire asked confused as Wonder Woman began to laugh.  
Raven walked past the table only to be halted by Starfire.

"will you not joins us friend as at the table?" she asked as Raven looked at her.

"as much as I love to hear you non stop babble about which super hero looks beast in in a mask, I'll pass," Raven said in her emotionless tone.

"oh, well then maybe another time then," Starfire said happily as the rest of the Female super heroes eyed Raven.

"maybe not," Raven said walking of to the over side of the room.

This party sucks," Spawn said in his deep voice.

"tell me about it," Raven said sitting next to him.

"when's the suckling pig coming?" Wolverine said inpatient while sniffing the air for his favourite food.

"glad he's happy," Raven said as both herself and Spawn gave out a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as Daredevil walked into a table. Everyone looked over to see what the problem was.

"what the hells your problem! You drunk?" Night Rider said in anger as the knock to the table had spilt coffee all over his jacket.

"sorry, I'm blind!" Daredevil said feeling guilty.

"so? You think I'm going to feel sympathy for you or something?" Night Rider yelled. "I don't feel sympathy for anyone?"

"err… well no, I mean…" Daredevil said sounding a bit frightened.

"aw!" a cry came form across the room. "I Brock a claw?" Cat Women said looking at her 'paw.'

"ah! Are you alright? You have my deepest sympathy," Night Rider said running of to her aid as Daredevil stood where he was in shock.

As Nigh Rider ran past the buffet table, Flash stopped at a odd sight.

Oh how I love sausage on a stick!" Anakin Skywalker said happily as he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth.

"err… hey, aren't you suppose to be a bad guy/" Flash asked looking puzzled.

"what?" Anakin said spitting sausage at the speed freak.

"aren't you Darth Vidor? you know, the evil and only?" Flash asked.

"err… well I use to be good when I was Anakin so I thought that…" he started.

"get out!" Flash said as Cyborg and the hulk came to investigate.

"err… okay dokay!" he said running of but grabbing a handful of cocktails on his way.

The Hulk and Cyborg quickly dashed of to get there beloved sausages back as the Thing walked over to Flash.

"what was that all about?" he asked.

"Anakin stool all the cocktail's and now Cyborg and the…" Flash started.

"what? He's going to pay," the Thing said running after them as the Flash stood near the table staring at the door they all ran through.

"what with everyone and there sausage fascinating today… there's no dip left!" Flash said in shock. 


	3. the last chicken leg!

I don't own the Teen titans or any Marvel characters.

Here's chapter 3! Review me what you think and enjoy!

Raven sat with Spawn still, as they complained about the lack of alcohol and lack of excitements. Cyborg was trying to talk to the Iron Man about his great suit but the Iron man was suffering from dehydration because his suit was getting over hot. Starfire was now talking to all the other aliens but everyone of them spoke different languages and the one's that did speak English spoke to scientifically for her to understand. Beastboy had found the table that most of the Super heroeses were sat round but was having a problem getting close as most of the male heroes had the same idea and Robin was stalking out Fatboy because his jealousy. Suddenly, Spiderman tripped over on the dance floor and so everyone looked over as he tried to stand up.

"well that was embarrassing," Spiderman said nervously as he stood up and everyone carried on with what they were doing.

Just then, the long conga line led by Thor suddenly hit the ground making a sort of donamo effect as all the hero's and heroeses fell and hit the floor.

"well this is getting more interesting," Spawn said looking at the mound of heroes that struggled to stand up.

"what the…?" Captain America said leaping up in shock.

"Slade!" Robin hissed and then took out a hand full of bird-arranges.

"wow! Dude, what's with the racket?" a unknown voice said from the floor.

"the Invisible Man," Storm said un-intrigued.

"well that answers where all the alcohol went," Raven said to Spawn as the Invisible man stood up and tried to walk to a chair but he kept walking into everyone.

This soon past as everyone got back to more important things such as talking about all there epic battles agents there enemies. Superman was one of these heroes as he ran round the hole room telling the same story over and over again.

"…and then I saw him eating the rail way track! I picked up a near by lamp past and then said 'I heard that to much iron in your diet is bad for your health!' I then swung the lamp post and smacked him strait in the face!" he said excitedly while making a swing with his hands.

"so you keep telling me," Cyborg said looking unimpressed as Superman quickly grabbed Cyclops and repeated the hole story again.

"yeah! That's a good one," Cyclops said interested. "no 'pun' intended though hey Superman?" Cyclops said giving him a small shove with his elbow.

"ha! Good one!" Superman laughed. "god! He just keeps going on," Superman whispered to Cyborg who eyed him.

Flash walked up to bufey table noticing that there was a single chicken leg left on the table one a white plate.

"oh! Looks like I got the last chicken leg," he said happily picking it up.

He stopped halfway through taking a bit to notice that the hole room was staring at him in hunger.

"somehow, I don't think so," the Green Lanton said as the Flash was about to run.

The Hulk quickly picked up as table and smashed it strait into the Flash before he had a chance to run off.

"mine!" Zorro said swinging past and grabbing the chicken leg from mid air.

"you have no powers and so you think you have any chance?" Acqua lad said squirting water at him knocking him of his whip and taking the chicken leg.

"Thor wants leg of chicken," Thor said swinging his hammer round in the air, nearly knocking Hawk girl out of the air.

"I will get that leg by using my power over this peanut!" Punisher said as everyone stared at him. "well I don't really have any powers," he said looking down in disappointment.

"I'll take that nut!" the invisible man said biting a plant leaf.

"but I want the nut!" Beast said and then charged at the Punisher.

"me want nut!" Hulk said as himself and the Thing ran at the Punisher as well.

"oh cra…!" the Punisher got out just before he was tackled by the three extremely large heroes.

The peanut flew out of the large piel of heroes that was smothering the Punisher and then Fatman caught it.

"mmm! A nut!" he said eating it as everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"that's it!" Robin said jumping out. "TITANS GO!" he shouted and so Beastboy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg leaped out ready to fight for the chicken leg that a badly hurt Silver Surfer was now holding.

"Justice league!" Superman said as Superman, Wonder women, Hawk Girl, Flash, Green Lantern and Batman all leaped out ready to defend the Chicken leg and clam it for them self's.

"alright then! X-men!" Cyclops said as everyone looked at him.

"there's no way I'm teaming up with you dick cheese," Wolverine said as the upset Cyclops surrendered.

"Go!" everyone suddenly screamed as hundreds of superheroes suddenly leaped up and charged at the petrified Silver Surfer.

Silver Surfer gave out a girly scream before he was tackled to the floor and the chicken leg flew up in the air once again and then landed on Fatboy.

"oh no! Fatty's going to eat that as well!" Ghost Rider said making everyone look at Fatboy.

"NOO!" they all shouted.

"NOOO!" Fatboy shouted tossing the chicken leg of is fat gut. "I'm allergic to chicken legs!" he screamed.

"yes!" everyone screamed as Fatboy became Fatter from the allergic reaction.

"Kryptonite?" Superman said miss hearing the word 'chcken leg' somehow and then lapped out of the window almost knocking Tara's statue over in the process.

"why is Tara here?" Beastboy said only just noticing.

"well, there's that many heroes's in the world that we needed to start writing out all the invitation a year in advance and we was going to send one to Tara before her little accident," the Human Torch said.

"there cheep skates and didn't want to waste the invitation," Spawn said from the corner of the room.

"so you dragged her stone body all the way here?" Beastboy said looking shocked as everyone nodded. "that's so cool!" he said jumping with excitement.

Union Jack then walked over to the chicken that was on the floor and started at it. "for all of England! This has touched Fatboy! That means that no one will ever eat it," he said as Robin walked over to him.

"dang, that means there's no more food," he said then looked up.

"RIOT!" 


End file.
